<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons moira || One shots by hopedicentra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725309">Demons moira || One shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopedicentra/pseuds/hopedicentra'>hopedicentra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopedicentra/pseuds/hopedicentra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of gender neutral oneshots<br/>[Requests: O P E N]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝗢𝘁𝗮𝗸𝘂𝘀 𝗖𝗼𝗻𝗳𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗼𝗻 -𝙻𝚎𝚟𝚒 𝚡 𝙼𝙲-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too embarrassed to tell you what he had planned for both of you, the Otaku Demon played along with his unsuspecting crush, leading to much more he had hoped to happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were currently waiting for the shut in otaku to finally open his door.</p>
<p>He asked you to come to his room after dinner, as he wanted to show you the latest games and anime he got his hands onto. </p>
<p>"LEVI! IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR DAMN DOOR IN LITERALLY 3 SECONDS I'M GONNA GET ONE OF YOUR BROTHERS TO BREAK IT DOWN FOR ME!", you warned him a last time. </p>
<p>He was the one who invited -and made sure you hurried- to meet him, so why couldn't he just let you in when you arrived minutes ago?</p>
<p>Just as you were thinking about leaving, he relieved your suffering with an answer.</p>
<p>"I'M COOMINGGGGG!", he squealed across his room.</p>
<p>"finally..." you muttered through your breath. </p>
<p>And with a click of his lock and doorknob, he stood before you, looking quite distressed.</p>
<p>"Sorry it took me so long to get the door.... I was just, uhm...finishing... a game! YEP! Totally finishing a game!"</p>
<p>He seemed to be as surprised as you at his own remark.</p>
<p>Just what exactly was he doing that took so long and made him act all suspicious?</p>
<p>"Uhhh...ok, but can I at least come in now?", you asked him in a innocent manner.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. No need for a password there is for you are not a Normie anymore LOLOL.", he replied in his infamous speaking pattern.</p>
<p>It didn't take you long to push yourself through his door. While doing so, you accidentally brushed his arm with yours.</p>
<p>You seated yourself on his sitting bag and tried to relax for now. The long standing in the hallway exhausted your legs quite a bit if you had to be honest.</p>
<p>"Soooo... what exactly did you want to show me Levi?", you asked him curious, turning your head in his direction.</p>
<p>While doing so, you noticed a bunch of blankets, pillows and snacks seated carefully on the ground right next to where you decided to seat yourself.</p>
<p>He lit up and got really excited, followed by him walking over to his desk.</p>
<p>"I... uhm. I wanted to show you the... ova's of the anime we watched last week. Theres new ones out! Right... new ones.", he muttered, not turning to face you once.</p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow, "You sure? You literally complained and almost freaked out when you told me that the series was finished and wouldn't get any more content..."</p>
<p>He trembled at your remark.</p>
<p>"Levi... I thought we were "best friends". You know that you can tell me anything. You don't have to hide things from me. Just tell the truth..."</p>
<p>"AGHHH... BUT IT'S SO WEIRDDDD.", admitting to his lie, he paused for a moment until he let out a faint sigh and continued, "ok... I saw a video on Deviltube where people build a... pillowfort."</p>
<p>"That's it? That's why you were acting all weird? Lolol. cute.", the last word spoken too quiet for him to hear.</p>
<p>"I'M NOT ACTING WEIRDDDD Y/NNN. I was just a bit embarrassed,... I guess.", he blurted out whilst blushing madly, daring to look up at you again after a few seconds of calming down "... So... you're not against it?"</p>
<p>"Of course not! I'd love to build a pillowfort with you, Levi. But only if we pretend it's a beautiful and mighty castle.", you giggled.</p>
<p>Nodding furiously, he managed to answer after you almost killed him with your (in his eyes) cutesy behaviour, "Y-yeah. We could do that."</p>
<p>You started with gently pulling his gaming chair over to where you sat before. Using his sitting bag as the foundation of your soon to be castle to lay on for the two of you.</p>
<p>He helped you were he could. </p>
<p>Whilst walking over to the big speaker behind his bed, he couldn't help himself but to fall into a drowning wave of bad thoughts.</p>
<p>He was sooo happy that you had fun being with him. That you decided to spend your precious and limited time with -in his eyes- a lonely loser like him.<br/>
Why would you even want to hang out with him in the first place? Compared to all his brothers, he was such a dull demon. Most of the time, he found himself feeling almost anaemic. Everyone around him was like an astonishingly beautiful and interesting painting, while he was just a bland, colourless piece of crumbled paper. </p>
<p>He was not dependable like Lucifer. </p>
<p>He wasn't outgoing like Mammon. </p>
<p>He lacked Satans well read knowledge and Asmos confidence. </p>
<p>He was not carefree like the twins.</p>
<p>Did he even have anything in his life that was not about anyone or anything else?</p>
<p>All he ever did was watch anime, play video games and spend all his money on merchandise. You probably didn't even want to be here with him. It surely must have been out of pity for a guy like him.</p>
<p>A blanked thrown at him stopped his destructive thoughts immediately.</p>
<p>"HUH?", he let out in surprise.</p>
<p>"You good? You just stood there, kinda zoning out. You wanted to get the speaker... But could you maybe help me hang this blanked over there quickly?"</p>
<p>Seeing you struggle, he wanted to punch himself in the face so bad. Did he really stand there for who knows how long, not doing anything. Making himself look like an idiot in front of you again? The least he could do now was to help you with the last few finishing touches.</p>
<p>Now almost done with your fort, you picked up one of the pillows that still layed on the floor and -again- dared to throw it at the Avatar of Envy.</p>
<p>"CATCH! How about a little pillow fight before we finish this? What do you say?"</p>
<p>"Yeah su-!", not being able to finish his sentence, he was already softly smacked in the face, tasting the fabric on his tongue.</p>
<p>"OH YOUUU.", he got ready to return the favor, but you were already in position to smack him again, resulting in him playingly running away from you, "WaaAAA-".</p>
<p>And so the war had begun.</p>
<p>The two of you were chasing each other all throughout his room. Running, throwing pillows, ditching the flying pillows, bumping into furniture, laughing and last but not least; having so much fun.</p>
<p>"Thanks for ...not killing me, lol.", you joked to him, trying to catch your breath. Well, kinda. He had the power to do so, just like his older Brother did. The pillow fight you had at the Demon Lords Castle had been more than just terrifying, to say the least.</p>
<p>"I would never try to kill you, y/n. Except for when we play video games of course. LOLOL"</p>
<p>"That's a relieve, same for me."</p>
<p>The two of you kept joking until your stomaches hurt from laughing way too hard.</p>
<p>"Leviiiiiiii, I really need a break now. Wanna go into our pillowfort and relax?"</p>
<p>He nodded instantly, sharing the exact same amount of fatigue as you did.</p>
<p>You were the first to lay down on the sitting bag. It felt so nice to finally let your tired muscles relax again. You closed your eyes at the sensation. But there was something weird about laying down. You were the only one who did so. The demon didn't join you. This is gonna be something...</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to rest a bit too? We could watch something while doing so.", you suggested to the -for some reason- all flushed Leviathan.</p>
<p>This was his wake-up call. </p>
<p>He tensed up, but slowly seated himself next to you. Or at least he tried. There was practically no room for two people on this thing.</p>
<p>"Y-y/n... I don't think we can do this. I can go and find something that has more room for us.", his words spoken so softly, yet he was really embarrassed.</p>
<p>You normally found it cute how he tried to avoid physical contact, but in this situation, you couldn't help yourself but to gently take his arm and pull him closer to yourself.</p>
<p>"No need for that you dummy... Just lay down and don't think too much about it. I clearly don't mind.", you explained without hesitation.</p>
<p>He was about to protest, but gave in anyway. Maybe this was his chance to finally show how he really felt.</p>
<p>You moved over to the outer edge as he sat down right next to you, touching the sides of your body with his.</p>
<p>"Is it ok if I hug you?... I'm kinda going to fall off if I don't.", you smiled at him, patiently waiting for him to accept your suggestion.</p>
<p>He nodded furiously. "That would be nice."</p>
<p>You flung one of your arm around his torso. He seemed to struggle a bit, as his chest was heaving shakingly. At this you tried to calm him down by rubbing small circles into his arm. </p>
<p>"Y/n... thank you. Do you want to watch something?", he spoke up.</p>
<p>The idea of you two cuddling made you feel warm inside. He took you snuggling closer to him as a yes. </p>
<p>After watching many new episodes, both of you were really hyped up.</p>
<p>"WAAAAHH. THEY. ARE. SO. PERFECT.", you fangirled over your favourite characters out of the anime you had just watched.</p>
<p>"Yeah... haha.... fictional characters really are the best y/n....!"</p>
<p>"Right? They're the best."</p>
<p>"So... which ones are your favourite? Except for Ruri chan of course! I already know about her lol. No need to.", you asked him eagerly.</p>
<p>You really wanted to know. Just being curious was an underestimation. You wanted to know if he liked the same characters as you did.</p>
<p>Oh, how much he just wanted to say that it was you. You were his favourite and always had been. The one he never wanted to lose, ever.</p>
<p>He was silent for a moment. Hoping that he would come up with a character, but his mind was already fixated on you. Anxiety slowly started to kick in. He couldn't for the love of Devildom come up with anything else besides you. Your smile, your voice, the way you dressed, your adorable laugh, your smell,... everything. It was you. You were the one to his heart and the one he wanted in his life so badly. He wanted you to be his and his only. He yearned for you. He wanted to hug you, cuddle you more and tell you that he was madly in love with you. But he couldn't. He was way too scared of getting rejected by someone as perfect like you. </p>
<p>"I.... I-... uh... I don't know. But I have to tell you something else."</p>
<p>He wanted to squeal. Why was he doing this? His mind and heart were not prepared for this at all. </p>
<p>You looked up at him, still laying on his chest with your head, "What is it?".</p>
<p>There was no going back now.<br/>
He looked away, too conscious to meet your eyes. It took him some time to build up the courage to turnnto you again and finally speak up about his inner feelings he tried to keep away from you until now so badly.</p>
<p>"Y-y/n... I tried to ignore this but... I LIKE YOU."</p>
<p>"Aww Levi. I like you too."</p>
<p>"No...no no! Not just... like. I always say you're my best friend, but I like you more than just a friend. I love you!", he confessed.</p>
<p>For him, it felt like time had stopped. Everything was faded out, you being the center of his whole attention.<br/>
He was scared. Scared of what was to come next.</p>
<p>"Ohh... well. Guess what. I also love you."</p>
<p>"W-wait... WHAT?! I'M SO GLAD AHHHH.. IS THIS FOR REAL??", he eagerly put his arms around you and held you close.</p>
<p>"Do you know that you're adorable, Levi?" you patted his head and started to play with his hair, "I was never sure when to tell you this, too."</p>
<p>You took the chance to slide yourself onto his body.</p>
<p>He started to stroke your back, making you feel loved and really comfortable. </p>
<p>His next move came out of the blue.</p>
<p>He moved his head up and kissed you.<br/>
It was a gentle, loving kiss until you decided to nibble on his lower lip, trying to take over the lead. He opened his mouth slightly. You were now able to slide your tongue into his mouth. </p>
<p>The room was soon filled with soft, breathy moans and whimpers.</p>
<p>But he suddenly pulled away.</p>
<p>"You know, I'm really glad that I told you everything y/n. I was... so scared you didn't like me back."</p>
<p>"How could I not like you back?", you smiled sweetly at him, "You are such a nice demon. I love spending time with you, because it's always fun and you make me feel complete... simply said, you are perfect. Even if you don't think so sometimes, just know that you are awesome!"</p>
<p>"Y/n..."</p>
<p>"It's ok Levi. I know that it's sometimes hard for you to acknowledge how great you are. And that's ok! I'm always here for you."</p>
<p>"I'm working on it... haha. Uhm... It's actually a bit embarrassing to hear you say all that, but... I also like it. Thanks."</p>
<p>He rested his head on top of yours and tangled his fingers in your hair, caressing the side of your head.</p>
<p>Both of you weren't paying attention to the anime anymore. What was more important was to make the other feel loved and comfortable. </p>
<p>Lips meeting a few last times in innocent pecks, before you decided to watch the rest of the episode before going to bed.</p>
<p>He wanted to say something until he noticed that you were fast asleep. The relaxed look on your face while you were cuddling close to him, made him smile the brightest he had ever done. He himself started to feel tired as well, so he reached over and got a blanked that was left on the ground and pulled it over the both of you. He tried to not disturb your sleep, but he couldn't resist the urge to kiss you on the forehead.</p>
<p>"Sleep well, y/n. I love you."</p>
<p>And as if you had heard him in your sleep, you snuggled closer to him and pulled one of your legs over his body.</p>
<p>Both of you slept so well in the others embrace, that you missed breakfast the next morning.</p>
<p>This would become troublesome to explain to the others...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had the feeling that Levi (being self conscious as he is), made up this "act" of liking mc as a friend, because he's scared of getting rejected or not being good enough(?)<br/>YEAH IDKKKK SHSVDISH <br/>A bit of fluff for everyones soul!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝗖𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗼𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 -𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝙼𝙲-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were hurt.<br/>You thought that nobody would be bothered by it, not until a certain someone came by to show you the complete opposite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There you sat, anxiously fumbling around at the seam of your shirt, trying to hold in the tears that slowly started to blur your vision of the fully set dining table.</p>
<p>Why was everything so stressful lately?</p>
<p>You felt like you would break at any given moment.</p>
<p>All those high expectations everyone had of you.<br/>School work.<br/>House duties.<br/>Meetings.<br/>Maintaining Contact.<br/>Even hanging out felt like a duty.</p>
<p>And on top of that, you missed the people of your real home, dearly.</p>
<p>Your family, your friends,... everyone.</p>
<p>Did they even know that you were ok? What if they were hopelessly searching for you, giving up soon and even forget about your whole existence?</p>
<p>A knot started to form in your throat at the thought of loosing everyone you knew.</p>
<p>You weren't paying attention to any of the brothers that also sat at the huge table, until one of them was about to comment and speak up about your distressed look. </p>
<p>That's when you jumped out of your seat and started bolting to your room.</p>
<p>"Y/N?", they called in union, but their choir was promptly ignored as you made it out of the dining hall in a hurry.</p>
<p>You didn't want to make them feel bad.<br/>They weren't the cause for all of this.</p>
<p>You just needed some time to yourself.</p>
<p>As much as you would've liked to be alone in a nice room like the planetarium or even outside in the garden, you felt like your room was the safest place for the moment, even though you knew that at least one of them was probably going to check up on you sooner or later.</p>
<p>After finally stepping inside your room, it hit you again. You slid down your now closed door and started to sob.</p>
<p>"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!", a hoarse cry left your lips, "Why....just why?"</p>
<p>You hugged your knees and cried into the warmth of your own body.</p>
<p>Pictures of the people and places you missed were playing inside your head.</p>
<p>All those memories.<br/>The nice ones.<br/>The sad ones.<br/>The ones where you hung out with friends.<br/>The ones where you celebrated with family.<br/>Everything.<br/>And that's when it hit you.</p>
<p>You felt lonely.</p>
<p>Even though you were surrounded by literally 7 brothers, 2 angels, another human being and a lot of other people... every day.</p>
<p>Was it because they never really cared about you?<br/>Never asking how you felt?<br/>Coming to you for anything?</p>
<p>They probably weren't just always thinking about their own selves like a bunch of egoists. If it would've been like this, they would never had expressed their affection for you.</p>
<p>Could your breakdown maybe have something to do with never really showing anyone your bad sides? The vulnerable ones. </p>
<p>You were always smiling. Never saying no to anything. But this time your shell broke, showing everyone your true self.<br/>It was a good but also a bad thing.</p>
<p>It never had been something you liked doing, burdening people with your problems.</p>
<p>You knew that everyone had things that they had to deal with themselves, so why go and make things even worse?</p>
<p>Everything hurt, your eyes were now burning, your throat was as dry as a desert and your neck was stiff from the position you sat in for what felt like an eternity.</p>
<p>"God, why am I so pathetic?"</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a gentle yet assertive knock at your door.</p>
<p>"As you might know, I am not someone to eavesdrop, but you are not pathetic, y/n. I am certain of that.", was what followed through the piece of wood that separated you from the eldest born.</p>
<p>The last thing you wanted to happen was someone hearing you struggle, yet you had this gut feeling that he'd been standing there for a long time.</p>
<p>"How long have you been hearing in on me?", you asked him embarrassed with a hoarse voice through your door.</p>
<p>"Enough to know that you should open your door right this instant."</p>
<p>Great... he seemed to be mad at you.</p>
<p>How couldn't he? You ran off crying, leaving everyone behind at the table without any explanation.</p>
<p>You slowly opened your door, not wanting to speak with nor look at him.</p>
<p>Why would anyone want to see you like this? Face all flushed, swollen and puffy red eyes, ruffled hair and last but not least: the sorrowful look your whole body portrayed.</p>
<p>Your head hurt so bad.</p>
<p>You wanted to say something but you couldn't. Instead you broke down again. But this time you weren't alone.</p>
<p>A tight, affectionate hug brought back the warmth you forgot was missing from you. The embrace of another being had never felt this important and comforting before.</p>
<p>"You don't have to rush for words. Just know that I'm here. I am here for you y/n, you can tell me anything. The least I could do would be to listen."</p>
<p>His words were spoken in his calm and collected manner. </p>
<p>Your hands were now clutching into the fabric of his big coat, afraid that he would disappear any second. You silently sobbed while he held you close.</p>
<p>"I-I'm so sorry.... for r-ruining your coat with my t-...tears."</p>
<p>"Tsk. You know I would never get mad at you for something like that, y/n.", he paused. "Isn't standing like this getting rather uncomfortable for you? Would you mind sitting down with me?"</p>
<p>You nodded with the little energy that was left in your body and made your way over to your bed, to which he followed.</p>
<p>Feeling relieve in your shaky legs as you flopped down into the softness of your bed.</p>
<p>He mirrored your action and sat down next to you. The change of weight shifting the mattress slightly.</p>
<p>For some reason you weren't able to look up and into his face.</p>
<p>You were thankful. So, so grateful that he was here with you. Looking out for you, even when it seemed like no one really cared.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Lucifer. I-.... I really mean it."</p>
<p>He showed his gratification by rubbing small circles into your back.</p>
<p>"I know... it's ok y/n."</p>
<p>You quickly put your arms around him in an attempt to hug him. It came naturally. </p>
<p>He returned the hug in an instant, yet you couldn't ignore the troubled look his face reflected.</p>
<p>"Would you perhaps like to talk about what's causing you so much pain?", he asked you careful.</p>
<p>You nodded yet again, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>"I-... I just feel like I can't do this anymore. I have so much to do, so much to learn and I dearly miss my family and friends. I feel so useless. That's why I didn't want to tell anybody... I'm such a burden...."</p>
<p>The black haired male let you finish phrasing your thought and collected his for a moment.</p>
<p>"You know y/n, ...you are the exact opposite of a burden. You are helping everyone that needs help, let it be their personal problems or just the simple things. You have helped me and my brothers so much already... no! Let me rephrase that. You changed our lives completely. For the better of course! You perhaps might also be the only person to ever make me feel the way I do."</p>
<p>His words crushed you.<br/>Yeah sure, you were always trying to help anyone. Not to make yourself feel good, but because you wanted to. It was something that made you happy, seeing their happy faces. But you never thought that you had done that much for anyone, let alone had been that life changing. </p>
<p>You were flattered... bug more at the last words he had spoken. What exactly did he mean by that? Probably just something because of your need to lend a hand. He, THE Avatar of Pride would not in a thousand years be the one to return your feelings. </p>
<p>You had never thought that you would fall for someone this hard. It was almost ironic. He was a fallen angel and your love and attraction for the said male felt the exact same. Unexpected, lucid and engulfing.</p>
<p>You didn't even know how long the two of you had sat like this on your bed.<br/>He must have thought the same since he let go of your -for now- calmed form and tried to stand up.</p>
<p>"NO! Don't go... stay with me. Please." you blurted out while having a look of shock on your face, "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again..."</p>
<p>How could he have done that, ever?<br/>Instead of standing up, he <br/>embraced you into another tight and affectionate hug.</p>
<p>For some reason you had a sudden burst of courage to lift your head out of the crook of his neck and to stare into his crimson red eyes and noticed that he had done the same. He was looking at you with such a lovely gaze on his face. To be exact, you had never seen this look on his face before.<br/>It felt... refreshing.</p>
<p>No one had to say a word.<br/>You both understood.<br/>Both of your love was requited.</p>
<p>He came closer while slowly closing his eyes, until your lips met in a loving kiss.<br/>The touch of his soft lips made you immediately yearn for more.</p>
<p>You felt his clothed fingertips trace your collarbone, making their way up to your chin, where he held you gently.</p>
<p>You put your arms around his neck to stay as close to him as possible. <br/>He put his arms around your waist at this and the kiss deepened.</p>
<p>You couldn't concentrate on a single thing.<br/>Your mind was still conquered with a dozen thoughts. Many of them were trying to comprehend on what was happening. If this was real or just a dream, a made up reality.</p>
<p>He let go of your lower lip, looking at you hungrily. </p>
<p>"I love you, y/n."</p>
<p>You were still trying to catch your breath when he pulled you close and into yet another kiss.</p>
<p>Any bad feelings and beliefs you still had vanished in an instant.<br/>Instead you were now engulfed in love and affection.</p>
<p>It didn't take him long to push you down against your mattress, his arms grazing your sides holding his weight over you.</p>
<p>Now laying down and him on top of you, he let his desire take over him.</p>
<p>He kissed you everywhere he could reach.<br/>Your collarbone, your chest, your face, lips and even your neck.</p>
<p>The desire in both of you only deepened when he started to suck on your soft spot and you let out a quiet moan as he traced his finger over your stomach.</p>
<p>"L-Lucifer.", you whimpered.</p>
<p>After you were done with your make out session, you laid on him and both of you cuddled each other.<br/>His embrace felt warm and cozy.<br/>You probably could have fallen asleep on the spot if it wouldn't had been for his next move. He sat up again, but this time without your protest as he was still holding you tight.</p>
<p>"Y/n, would you like to go for a walk?", he asked you with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Yes, sure. Some fresh air would be nice right now...", you tried letting go of his arm, "I just need to get changed quickly."</p>
<p>But he didn't let you go.</p>
<p>Instead he put his big coat over your shoulders and ruffled through your hair.</p>
<p>"This should be enough to keep you warm, I'm also here with you after all,... if my coat is not efficient enough."</p>
<p>You thanked him with a quick peck on the lips. "Ok, let's go then. Any place in head?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. But we will see where the evening leads us to."</p>
<p>And with that, the two of you were already on another little bonding adventure, this time without you being sad anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of: Whenever you feel hopeless, just know that there are always people out there who will stay by your side and help you the best they can (even if you don't think so). &lt;3</p>
<p>It's ok to feel emotions and it's ok to let them out.<br/>Cry it out. Tell somebody. Punch a dry wall (ok maybe not that). Write fanfictions :D. Do the things that makes you feel better! </p>
<p>[I'm trying to make these a bit shorter, since I felt like they were a bit too long for one shots. Anyone minding this? :&gt;]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝗣𝘂𝗿𝗿-𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁 -𝚂𝚊𝚝𝚊𝚗 𝚡 𝙼𝙲-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Disclaimer]</p>
<p>This chapter is nsfw, meaning there is mature content in it. If you're under the age of 18 or uncomfortable reading anything including sex, please skip this one :)<br/>──────────────────────────<br/>Whilst enjoying his Birthday Party, Satan was overcome by a sudden wave of heat. The one responsible for making him the mess he was on his special day would soon find herself in the grasp of his arms, helping him out of his discomfort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing outside The Fall, you were currently getting some fresh air whilst leaning against the cold wall of the back entrance. Partying was fun, but you needed a break right now. </p>
<p>Satans birthday party was a success, you were sure of that. All the hard work everyone put into the event paid off in the end. They were all partying, dancing, chatting, having snacks and most importantly everyone was having fun. </p>
<p>He himself was not so fond of the idea of a big birthday party at first, as he would have rather spent his special day alone with the one he adored so much, yet here he was:<br/>
Actually enjoying the evening.</p>
<p>He tried to make the best out of everything, but his mind kept wandering to y/n, no matter how hard he tried not to.<br/>
Every time she left his side to get something to drink, talk to the others or dance to the songs she liked, he could not help himself watching her every move. Every small thing she did and defined her drove him crazy right now.</p>
<p>He needed to do something about it or he would lose it completely.</p>
<p>Thats when he found an opening.<br/>
You were on your way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>He followed you discretely until you stood in front of the door, opening it slowly. </p>
<p>He took the chance.</p>
<p>"Shhhh.", was all he whispered seductively into your ear while pushing the two of you into the small room.</p>
<p>You now found yourself caught between both of his arms against the door and knew exactly what was going on.</p>
<p>Teasing him now would only deepen his impure desires, you thought.</p>
<p>"Huh...Satan, what's wrong? I think you went inside the wrong bathroom. This one's for women you know.", you smirked at him.</p>
<p>Your hands slowly crept over his sides, fingers tingling at the touch of his toned body through his shirt.<br/>
You took your time to make this feel sensual and exciting, as your hands slowly arrived at his chest. </p>
<p>With a look of lust and hunger he was staring at you the whole time.<br/>
He did not dare to break eye contact for even one second. How he wanted to just take over and make you squirm under his control. Giving you what you deserved for making him feel the way he did because of you. But the thought of you getting your way this time was too tempting at the moment. He wanted to experience what you had planned to do to him once you got the chance to do so. He was more than ready, and so were you.</p>
<p>"Y/n...", he let out huskily, "I need you."<br/>
He immediately threw himself over you, closing the gap between your heat aching bodies. He moved his head closer to you, slightly turning it in the move.<br/>
You closed your eyes and went for the kiss, expecting nothing but love.</p>
<p>His lips were soft and tinder, suggesting in a loving kiss. They also contained a slight taste of demonus to them.</p>
<p>Your hands wandered up yet again, where you cupped his face with one and held yourself close to him with your other at his neck.</p>
<p>His arms also made their way to your waist, stroking your sides ever so slightly. </p>
<p>He deepened the kiss by pulling you even more to himself, this time you could feel his pants getting tighter against your leg.</p>
<p>You were turned on by his doing and he knew damn well.</p>
<p>Quiet moans left your lips due to his hands suddenly cupping your breasts. He slid his tongue inside your mouth, getting a better taste of you.</p>
<p>You ran your fingers through his soft, golden hair, getting a firm grasp on him.</p>
<p>Having enough of normal kissing, he grabbed your legs right beneath your ass and slammed you back against the door, careful not to hurt you in the making.<br/>
He held you even closer than before, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>As you were now taller than him, he had easier access to your sweet spot, which you were basically presenting right to his face.</p>
<p>He did not think twice about this.<br/>
Slowly sucking on your flesh, he made you squirm in every way possible.</p>
<p>"Satan~", you cried out.</p>
<p>He had just bit the most sensitive spot on your neck. He stopped working on it, only to leave a trail of saliva down to your collarbone with his tongue.</p>
<p>"What is it y/n?", said while smirking.</p>
<p>"Let me help you out.", you replied while running your hand over his bulge and getting on your knees.</p>
<p>He helped you with opening his belt.<br/>
Now sliding down his pants, his erect member was greeting you through his underwear.</p>
<p>"This must feel unpleasant, let's take it off too~", you worded, sliding your fingers into the waistband and slowly pulling it down in a teasing attempt.</p>
<p>You grabbed his shaft and started licking and putting small kisses onto his head without hesitation.</p>
<p>You went in swirls, straight up licking a lollipop, making sure not to miss a spot that would make him feel good while steadily stroking him.</p>
<p>After a while of teasing, you finally took him into your mouth, careful not to go too fast.<br/>
A strong taste was dominating your whole mouth. </p>
<p>"Y/nn....", he gasped when you took him fully down your throat.</p>
<p>His hands moved down to your head, making sure to hold you in place and get your hair out of your face.</p>
<p>He tried his hardest to not take full control over the situation. </p>
<p>He wanted to facefuck you so bad.<br/>
Make you gag and tear up.<br/>
Just the thought of his helpless kitten begging him to go easy on her.</p>
<p>He endured it, but was about to snap any given second.</p>
<p>Your moans and the sound of you gagging on him were beginning to become too much for him to handle.</p>
<p>He pushed your head back and you let go of him.</p>
<p>Immediately after, he undressed you in a flash and kicked off his pants fully.<br/>
You were only left in you bra, socks and shoes.</p>
<p>"Turn around kitten."</p>
<p>"K-kitten?", you let out in surprise.</p>
<p>But you did not get a response from him.<br/>
The thing close to one would be his hand between your legs after he turned you around, making you meet the door again.</p>
<p>"You are dripping wet, y/n. Could it be you're enjoying this really bad?", he teased you.</p>
<p>Two of his fingers made their way inside of you, curling them slightly.</p>
<p>You moaned out his name after he rubbed circles into your clit.</p>
<p>He laughed seductively.<br/>
"I take that as a yes."</p>
<p>The whole time he made sure to close every gap that existed between your bodies. His other arm was holding you in place around your stomach.</p>
<p>"Satan...nghh... please.."</p>
<p>"Please what? Tell me y/n."</p>
<p>He slid your bra up and started kneading your breasts.</p>
<p>"I need y-you.", was all you could manage to say.</p>
<p>He stopped touching you.</p>
<p>"What was that? I could not understand your mumbling. Beg for it." </p>
<p>So this was what he wanted.<br/>
He wanted you to submit to him completely.<br/>
Being his and belonging to him only.</p>
<p>"Satan... I-"</p>
<p>He did not go easy on you this time.<br/>
You were really struggling to form any words as he was stimulating you without end.</p>
<p>Kneading your chest and pinching a nipple in the go. Rubbing himself onto your ass and flicking his fingers inside of you. Pumping them in and out while hitting your g-spot multiple times.</p>
<p>This was getting too much, you felt like you would break.</p>
<p>"I-...I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME! P-...p-lease... I really need you Satan...."</p>
<p>"Good girl"</p>
<p>Without reluctance he slammed his hard throbbing member inside your wet folds.</p>
<p>You cried out.<br/>
He reached every corner of your wanting pussy perfectly. </p>
<p>Your shaking legs could not hold you anymore. They gave in and you started to slide down a bit, he did not let that happen though. </p>
<p>"Where do you think you are going?", he asked in a playful yet sadistic manner, "Would you rather get fucked on the ground on all fours?"</p>
<p>He let go of you after that, not leaving you another choice.</p>
<p>You positioned yourself on the ground before him, ass high in the air with your knees and hands helping you not to fall over. </p>
<p>A great idea snapped in your love drunk mind. You let out the sweetest and most innocent meow ever.</p>
<p>"Oho... what was that?".</p>
<p>You turned your head to catch his reaction.<br/>
He was smirking like a mad man.</p>
<p>"M-meow."</p>
<p>He bent down towards you and grabbed you at your hair, pulling your head slightly.<br/>
Now kneeling besides you, he whispered something into your ear.</p>
<p>"Could it be that this poor little kitten is in great heat? If only there was someone to help her out."</p>
<p>You catched his hint and immediately threw your behind up against his crotch.</p>
<p>He positioned his member and started teasing your entrance. Ever so slowly he slid himself into you and then back out.</p>
<p>This was agony.</p>
<p>You wanted the real deal.<br/>
Fast speed, getting hit at the right spots and moaning out his name.</p>
<p>You moved your hips against his rhythm in an attempt to bury his erect member even deeper into your needy pussy.</p>
<p>This seemed to break the deal.</p>
<p>Suddenly he grabbed you by your waist and rammed inside you, resulting in you squealing with pleasure.</p>
<p>"AAHHhh..  ahh.. ngh. Satann~~."</p>
<p>He was so turned on by all this.<br/>
He loved seeing you break under his body, making you feel unimaginable pleasure.</p>
<p>His thrusts got faster with every couple passing seconds. </p>
<p>A knot started to form inside your stomach.<br/>
You could tell that he was getting close too due to his his thrusts getting more sloppy.</p>
<p>"Satann.. ahh.. I'm... I'm gonna-".</p>
<p>"Me too ..nghh. Y/n, I'm really close."</p>
<p>He was thrusting inside you a couple last times before releasing his hot semen inside you, making you come as well. You moaned out each others names and collapsed onto the ground.</p>
<p>After catching your breath, Satan got back up and held out a hand to you.<br/>
He got his pants back on and helped you collect your clothes.</p>
<p>"I'm going on ahead, it's less suspicious.", he giggled before giving you a loving kiss on your forehead.</p>
<p>After finally putting your previously stripped clothes back on, you left the bathroom after him and made your way over to the others.</p>
<p>"Y/n, your hair is all ruffled up. Did the hand drier malfunction or something?", Luke asked concerned, eyes wide in anticipation.</p>
<p>You looked over to Satan. He was trying his best not to laugh, t r y i n g.</p>
<p>"D-DID I NOT LOOK INTO THE MIRROR?? MY HAIR'S A MESS. OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, THIS IS SOOOOO WEIRD.", you internally screamed while trying to come up with literally anything to say.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah... I actually don't really know what happened, haha.", you answered promptly, being quite embarrassed. </p>
<p>You were looking at the ground, but could feel with every x in your body that Asmo had just winked at you and Satan. </p>
<p>They definitely knew.</p>
<p>Satan didn't let go of you for the rest of the party. It was in fact almost like as if he was glued to your body. He held you close with every chance he got and didn't hesitate to whisper sweet nothings into your ear, too. </p>
<p>"Let's continue where we left off once we get back home, my sweet kitten~." </p>
<p>A big wave of heat immediately wandered through your entire body and stopped at your crotch where you could feel a wet spot forming in the fabric of you panties.</p>
<p>You were only able to let out a breathy moan in response.</p>
<p>This would lead the longest night you could ever have imagined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I did our cat loving boi justice haha.<br/>This was also my first time writing nsfw.<br/>I've always wanted to try writing something like this, but never really got to it.<br/>I'll probably write more smut in the future now hehe :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝗦𝗽𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗹 𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁 -𝙼𝚊𝚖𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon loses something the instance he gets his hands onto it. Fortunately you are there for him to cheer up, only to be caught in a big misunderstanding...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something incredible and unimaginable had happened to the Avatar of Greed himself.<br/>
He managed to win the lottery. </p><p>How you all found out? </p><p>Said guy was jumping and dancing through the whole dining room, shouting how he was going to spend all this money he had just won. </p><p>Everyone was getting annoyed by him, mostly Lucifer because he already knew that this was up to no good. He would never in a million years act responsible and use the money to pay up his debt. </p><p>That still didn't change when he brought it up... CONSTANTLY through out the whole morning. </p><p>At first you thought of it as kind of...childish, how he interrupted even the RAD meeting for his "so exciting announcement", even though everyone in the room had already heard about it, but after a while you found yourself not being able to hold in a chuckle caused by his so said behaviour. </p><p>You got a last glimpse of his joyful form, as he rushed out of the meeting room door, leaping through the halls of RAD. </p><p>You let out a slight sigh after exchanging looks with Lucifer and started to follow Mammon. </p><p>He really seemed like he wanted to eagerly share the news with his exchange classmates. </p><p>It was honestly hard to keep up with him because he kept walking swiftly with his arms flailing around. </p><p>You called his name multiple times, but he just didn't answer.<br/>
Was he really consumed this much into his little world that he could not even answer when his name was called?? </p><p>The funny walk of his didn't change the fact that you were short on air, which resulted in you stopping dead in your tracks. </p><p>"MAMMON!" You cried out a last time, "Can you please slow down a bit... It's-" </p><p>"Na-ah, human! This ain't too fast. We gotta hurry up or I'll miss em' and they're never gonna find out what happened this morning!! Then they won't believe me and...", he spat back, not even looking at you. </p><p>But you completely stopped listening to his worrisom rant of not getting enough attention halfway through. </p><p>You just shook your head in disbelief of his stupidity. </p><p>Your were bending down so you could steady yourself with your hands on your thighs. Now finally able to catch your breath and fill your tired lungs with the highly needed oxygen, you were able to talk again. </p><p>"I don't think they're going anywhere soon. You do know that classes are still on-going, Mr. class skipper!" </p><p>That's when he finally decided to slow down a bit and turn around to face you. </p><p>By the look on his face, he appeared to be sorry for making you trot along with him<br/>
for this long without him even noticing and listening to you once. </p><p>One thing you could not be longer than a whole damn minute was being mad at this stupid yet adorable demon brother.<br/>
It just,,, felt wrong being angry at him. </p><p>"Are ya ok y/n? You look quite tired." </p><p>"You bet I am! Dummy." </p><p>Your fatigue didn't stop you from quickly taking his hand into yours and pulling him into the direction of your classroom. </p><p>"O-Oi! W-what'cha think you're doing?! Ya can't just yank me around like that!" </p><p>You didn't even look at his face, but you just KNEW that he had to be a blushing mess by how hard he was grabbing your hand suddenly. </p><p>"HE'S SO ADORABLE" was the only thing that went through your mind as you walked into the classroom, making you smile and letting out a soft chuckle. </p><p>"What's so funny?" </p><p>You turned to the side from which the question came from and finally let go of the second eldest brothers hand. </p><p>"Ahhh, nothing really, Luke. I was just...uh.. I remembered a joke Asmo told me a few days ago.", coming up with an excuse, you seated yourself at your desk. </p><p>Mammon did the same, immitating your movement as he sat down next to you, only for him to shoot up from his seat again a few seconds later. </p><p>"AGHHHH, Now I totally forgot! I told ya I would, y/n! They're not even all here, how am I supposed to tell em'??!" </p><p>"What did you forget, lousy demon?", Luke asked kindly, but with a bit of bitterness in his voice. </p><p>"I WON THE LOTTERY!!!" </p><p>Your poor, poor ears... </p><p>"Well, is that so? Congratulations then. But wasn't the winner supposed to get declared in a few days, not today?" </p><p>The mysterious undertone of said words could only mean one thing; the sorcerer himself, Solomon. </p><p>With his arrival, Simeon also made an appearance, both walking over to the three of you. </p><p>"Well yeah, the Great Mammon obviously knows that! I was just gonna tell y'all so ya would obviously believe me. That's what this is clearly all about!! Wait a minute.... did ya say in a few days?" </p><p>"So he really just did that....", you thought to yourself, not feeling like participating in the conversation. </p><p>This was going to end up really bad. </p><p>He may do stupid stuff all the time... but he did not deserve to get "scammed".<br/>
You had to do something about this or you would not know how he was ever going to recover from this lame prank someone pulled on him. </p><p>After classes, you went straight into the busy main street where all the shops were.<br/>
Here you should find what you were looking for. </p><p>"Ah, y/n! What are you doing here all by yourself, sweatheart?" </p><p>You recognized his voice immidiately. </p><p>"Well you see...", you started to explain to Asmo that Mammon didn't actually win the lottery, but got pranked instead. </p><p>"I knew this couldn't be real to be honest... the whole thing reeked of scam. It's funny how all his pranks and stealing finally got back to him.", he laughed it off. </p><p>"Don't say that... I'm actually trying to find a present to cheer him up right now. Can you please help me Asmoooo?" </p><p>"Ok, but I'm knly doing this for you!" </p><p>Before you could even get to a store that sold the things you thought he would like, well.... something happened. </p><p>It all started when you got a message from Mammon. </p><p>"Hey, ya wanna hang out?", you read out loud to your now shopping buddy. </p><p>"This is from him, right y/n?", Asmo asked, turning his head like a puppy. </p><p>You started to panick a bit, since you already had to turn down the poor demon a few times this week due to lots of homework and learning. </p><p>"YEAHH...WHAT SHOULD I DO?", was the only thing that left your mouth. </p><p>"Just come up with an excuse.", he said unbothered. </p><p>Oh, to be as calm as him in situations like this. </p><p>You started to tap on your DDD, making up an excuse to Mammon, fingers gliding quickly over the screen. Something about having an important thing to do should do, right? After pressing send, you slid your device back into your pockets and disappeared into a shop that happened to sell all sorts of jewelry. </p><p>You were lookin around for such a long time, that a worker came over to help you.<br/>
"You should totally go with something simple, it's classy.", the staff said. </p><p>"Aww really? I figured Mammon would appreciate a little bling! What do you think y/n? What would he like more?" </p><p>Not feeling like deciding between these two, you came up with the best solution. A mix between both. </p><p>"I think we should get something simple, but with a bit of a twist to it, if you know what I mean.", you shared your thoughts with him. </p><p>"That's great!! Hey look at this one. It's this nice peppy yellow with a singular gem stone<br/>
embedded into it!", Asmo responded happily. </p><p>He gave it to you so you could take a better look. </p><p>"Seems promising right?" </p><p>You smiled. It reminded you of him.<br/>
A lot actually. </p><p>"I take this as a yes? Let's go buy them then.", he added while taking a second one of the same necklace and gave it to you. </p><p>After paying, you stood outside the shop again. That's when it all wen't downfalls. </p><p>"Y/N?!" </p><p>Uh oh... </p><p>"What the heck... why are you with<br/>
y/n??!" </p><p>Asmo exchanged a quick glance with you, probably to signalise to quickly come up with yet another excuse as to why I was with him. </p><p>"Hey! Before you start getting mad, I-", but you could not even finish your sentence before he interrupted you. </p><p>"Ya told me you were busy...and now I find ya with him?! What the hell! You heartless jerk!" </p><p>It felt like you were ran over with a bus, ouch. Does he not even think about what he says for once?? </p><p>"Ok listen. I'm sorry, but I was just about to get something and happened to bump into him, that's all! You don't have to get so mad about this. We can hang out later if you'd like..." </p><p>Asmo agreed by humming, "Yep! I was off to Majolish and saw y/n walking all by themself. Why would I not want to say hi?" </p><p>"Just stop...I don't care that you're together. I really don't care!!", Mammon said looking all depressed. </p><p>After that, he took off. </p><p>You returned to to the House of Lamentation soon afterwards, feeling insanely shameful.<br/>
You wanted to make him happy, not even sadder than he already was. </p><p>But that did not mean you would get a break from the gift making.<br/>
You still had to wrap up his necklace and write a cute note. </p><p>Whilst you were still working on that, you thought you heard a noise.<br/>
And there it was again, this time louder and more forceful. </p><p>"Who the Diavolo is trying to break down my door?? It could only be a certain someone...", you shouted, the last part not leaving your lips. </p><p>"Oi Y/N! Open the doooooor!" </p><p>Silence, again. </p><p>Then another banging against the door. </p><p>No time to hide his present or the scrappy pieces of paper, you walked up to your door. </p><p>"OK, OK!! I'LL OPEN THE DOOR." </p><p>"I wanted to let ya know that dinner's ready. Hmm, what's going on?" a faint sound of hurt and confusion in his voice, but he continued to ask you these stupid questions.<br/>
"Why are ya acting all weird around me today?" </p><p>"What are you talking about, Mammon?<br/>
Waaaaitttt... don't tell me you feel all lonely without me", you remarked, teasing him a bit. </p><p>"IT AINT LIKE THAT! It's just....I-. Ugh. Yeah ok. I thought ya started to hate me and didn't wanna hang out anymore... or something like that, I don't know." </p><p>You handed him the wrapped present. </p><p>Would he like the present?<br/>
What if this was not going to be enough for him.<br/>
He isn't the Avatar of Greed for nothing. </p><p>"Huh? What's this? Is this for me?", he asked while staring holes into you. </p><p>"Of course you dummy, or do you perhaps know of another incredible demon named Mammon the Great? Now shut up and open it!" </p><p>The rustle of paper was the only sound that filled your room, besides from your beating heart. Why were you getting so nervous? </p><p>He was staring down at his opened present. </p><p>"Is this really for me? Thank you..." </p><p>You went in for a hug.<br/>
He seemed to be surprised by your actions, but soon initiated your action and hugged you back. </p><p>After a while of just standing in the middle of your room hugging each other, you let go only to kiss him on the cheek. </p><p>"Y-y/n....w-wait... you actually like me? Like... like like?!" </p><p>"Yep! I like you Mammon. Very much actually...that's why I got us these matching necklaces.", you said while pulling out the one you had bought for yourself out of your shirt, proudly showing it to him. </p><p>The both of you were now red as tomatoes. </p><p>"That's really nice... I like ya too." </p><p>After a while of awkward silence, he spoke up again. </p><p>"So what were ya hiding from me earlier? Ya know ya can tell me anything....Only if you want to. Yeah." </p><p>Not feeling like lying to him for the who knows how manyth time for today, you decided to just tell him. </p><p>"Scrapped papers... I wrote them for you but they were really bad." </p><p>"Ahh... ok, so that's what it was, haha... It's getting pretty late, we should join the others on dinner. Who knows what they're thinking by now." </p><p>You nodded, squealing internally as he was now the one to take your hand into his and started running to the dining hall. </p><p>After finishing your food, Mammon and you made your way over to his room. The owner was not so fond of his little brother accompanying your potential alone time after taking a few turns through the halls. </p><p>"And why exactly do ya have to be here?", he asked annoyed. </p><p>"Because, this.", Belphie said in his sleep ridden voice, handing him his phone which had Beels chat opened. </p><p>"Did you two have a fight? You both seem kinda uhm... mad.", you asked him concerned. </p><p>"I wanted to watch the Astral Travel Guide but Beel wanted to watch Barbeque Life. I got annoyed so I left... so, you aren't using the TV right now, do you?" </p><p>Mammon just looked at his younger brother weirdly. </p><p>"Are ya for real?? Can't ya just watch it somewhere else...." </p><p>"Oh.. come on! I won't even bother...you two while doing whatever you're doi-......zzZ." </p><p>Aaand he was gone to the land of slumbers.<br/>
How did he even manage to do that mid sentence? </p><p>"Did this idiot really just fall asleep on my bed? Oi, BELPIE! Wake up and get outta my room!", shaking his brother awake, he let out a loud sigh. </p><p>"Hrmm...zzZ....what?...", he lazily pointed at you while replying. </p><p>You shrugged while looking over to Mammon who was just as confused as you. </p><p>"BELPHIE GET OUTTA MY ROOM." </p><p>"You really are hopeless, waking me up like that. You're going to regret that someday." </p><p>And with these last words, he vanished out of your sight. </p><p>Mammon sighed again and the room went silent again. </p><p>"You know, it's really soothing when I have you all to myself... without any of my brothers interfering of course.", Mammon spoke up first. </p><p>"I know that we should be going to sleep since it's actually a school night.... but I feel like I want to stay up late tonight. You too?", you questioned the demon. </p><p>"Yeah, of course! That would be pretty awesome y/n!" </p><p>And after chatting for what felt like an eternity, the clock striked midnight.<br/>
You could feel his excitement.<br/>
If you had to admit, you were pretty excited as well. </p><p>You tried to not let your worries get the best of you and put on the brightest smile for the one and only demon you adored so much. </p><p>"I love you so much Mammon...my life seriously wouldn't be the same without you." </p><p>"I think I just heard my heart explode, y/n.<br/>
Ya seriously need to stop with the cutesy behaviour before ya kill me someday." </p><p>The two of you started to laugh. </p><p>"I'm not planning to. I don't know what I would do without you!", teasing the blushing mess even more. </p><p>"Same with me... Just thinking about a day without ya makes me sad." </p><p>WHY WAS HE SO CUTEEE?? </p><p>He sure as devildom did not want to miss that by how hard he was holding you to his own body. </p><p>You would have liked to stay like this for a lot longer time, but something inside of you wanted otherwise. </p><p>You pushed on his chest to make him meet his bed with his back. Now on top of him, you went straight in for the cuddling. </p><p>"Ya know that I'm never gonna let go of you now, do ya? Not like this.", he whispered, his chin resting on top of your head.<br/>
You could feel his warm breath tingle your head. </p><p>The warmth of his body and the sound of his quickened heartbreat were the most soothing combo ever.<br/>
If it wouldn't have been for your pulsing heartbeat, you probably would be fast alseep by now.<br/>
Yet, you still had other plans. </p><p>You never heard complaints coming from him, not even once.<br/>
This encouraged you to go even further. </p><p>You lifted the top of your body from his and looked him into the eyes. </p><p>At first he looked away, probably a little embarassed, but he soon intensified the eye contact. </p><p>"You're so beautiful. I never want to be without you, y/n." </p><p>That's it, these words made you lose all control over your movement and you leaned in for a kiss. </p><p>He did not think about it twice.<br/>
Moving his lips closer to yours, he welcomed you with the sweet kiss you were hoping to receive. </p><p>One hand on the crook of your neck and the other on your lower back, he tried to bring you even closer to himself. </p><p>You got what he was trying to do and deepened the kiss. </p><p>Lips moving, soft moans and groans filling the room, bedsheets started rustling beneath your bodies. How many times you had thought of doing this with him.<br/>
It was even better than in your imagination. </p><p>You were so in the moment, that you did not even notice how he slipped his tongue between your lips and was now playing with your tongue inside your mouth.<br/>
Resolving in you letting out a breathy moan onto his slightly opened mouth. </p><p>This must have given him some extra confidence.<br/>
He broke the kiss and rolled over holding you, now with him on top of you. </p><p>His new necklace was dangling over you. </p><p>"I love you so, so much.", he said all flushed. </p><p>"I love you too, Mammo-" but he cut you off. </p><p>He started to leave soft kisses on your neck, turning into nibbles as he found your sensitive spot.<br/>
He even started to suck slightly on your skin, leaving a few hickeys down to your collarbone. </p><p>You dared to speak up again.<br/>
"As much as I am enjoying this, could you not overdo it, please? This is going to be so annoying to cover up...." </p><p>He moved closer to your ear. </p><p>"Are you sure ya want to let nobody know you belong to me, and me only? You're mine y/n. I will never let anyone take you away from me.", he softly whispered into your ear, making you shiver. "Now say it, say you're mine." </p><p>"I- I'm yours Mammon." </p><p>After yet another passionate kiss, he laid down next to you. You took the chance and put one arm and leg around his body to stay close to him. </p><p>He immediately put an arm under your head and stroked you with his other free hand. </p><p>"Are you tired now, because I for sure am.", you giggled. </p><p>"Yeah... y/n thank you. I mean it. I love ya so much.", he replied, giving you a loving kiss on your forehead. </p><p>"I love you too. Now good night you cute little dork. Sleep well." </p><p>"Mhrmm, good night. I wish we could stay like this forever.", pulling you a little closer one last time, the two of you finally fell asleep, safe and sound in the others embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was once a one shot of Mammons Birthday, but I didn't like the way I followed the story of the event too strictly, so I rewrote the whole thing.<br/>Hope this made it better :) </p><p>(god damn I love this stupid dork so much shsijdksjs)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>